


coming down

by swishandflickwit



Series: The Devil's Lucky Number [24]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe KNOWS, Dark Devil!Lucifer, Dark!Chloe, Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Prompt Fill, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, but not really, deckerstar fanfiction, devil sex, fuck lets just call it what it is, idek what tone i was going for lol, idk guys this was a weird one, im not even sure, is this considered blood play?, it was a tough day at the office lmao, just enough to get a point across, kind of, minor depictions of violence/torture, nothing too graphic, post-reveal, weird all around really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swishandflickwit/pseuds/swishandflickwit
Summary: “The wonders of the Devil’s potency, wouldn’t you agree, detective?”She bit her lip.“Yeah,” she exhaled a shaky breath. “Yeah I would.”In which Chloe finds herself roused by Lucifer's dark side.





	coming down

**Author's Note:**

> Title and concluding line from the Halsey song [Coming Down.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eRXO77hJGKA)
> 
> Prompt from anon on [tumblr:](https://swishandflickwit.tumblr.com/post/184624994701/yay-i-love-the-666-challenge-would-you-like-a)
> 
> _Would you like a dark prompt? Lucifer is very protective of his earthly family. How far will he go to ensure their safety?_

She was going to Hell.

Or was she all ready in it?

_Fuck,_ it was getting increasingly difficult to tell what was up from down, much less _think_ about protocol and the very _real risk_ of her and Lucifer committing _public indecency_.

At a _crime scene._

The _fuck_ was her life right now?

Lucifer had taken one look at Trixie’s bruised face and he—

He _lost_ it.

Chloe had just enough time to get her daughter out of the warehouse and into Dan’s arms, screeching at him to _call back up I_ need _to get back in there before Lucifer—_

“You hurt someone precious to me, you sick… sordid…”

(Was he _hissing?_ )

“… _repugnant_ maggot!”

Her mouth had gone dry.

“I’m not one to dole out punishments on a regular day, but for _you,_ my verminous lowlife,” he chuckled, a deep and rough sound that reverberated ominously throughout the dank warehouse and sent shivers down her spine. “For you, I’ll make an exception.”

She was thankful his back was to her cause she didn’t think she could conceal the brief terror that flashed over her eyes as Lucifer’s suit began charring away. His human glamour caught fire afterwards, tan skin melting to fiery, knurled flesh till all that stood between her and a murderer—was the Devil himself.

“Lucifer,” she whispered into the curve of his neck as she closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his fevered form, preventing him from advancing towards the criminal. _“Stop.”_

He growled, and did not. With a groan, Chloe swirled on her heel to survey the damage that had been wrought.

For though Lucifer had yet to lay a _finger_ on the man, he had been slammed onto the wall where he began writhing—then screaming—then _tearing_ at his limbs, deep gouges that drew ribbons of blood.

“What’s happening to him?” she whispered.

“Since he’s so _fond_ of cutting girls up,” he snarled, her hands had remained on his sides even with her back to his front so she could _feel_ him vibrating with ill-tempered fury, “I set his blood to boil.”

He grinned, canines glinting maliciously in the meager light. “Let’s see him cut himself out of _that._ ”

“You… you did all that, without touching him?”

“The wonders of the Devil’s potency, wouldn’t you agree, detective?”

She bit her lip.

“Yeah,” she exhaled a shaky breath. “Yeah I would.”

And then she was crashing into him with such vigor his back hit the container behind him. He might’ve groaned in pain, except his lips were much too occupied being devoured by her own.

With a snarl, he spun them so that _her_ back was pinned to the alloyed surface. He broke away and she whined at the loss of contact, only for the sound to melt into a moan when he licked the blood that had been gushing from a cut on the side of her face.

Then suddenly, she could _feel_ the wound _close._

“What—”

“No one harms me or mine,” he snarled, unbuttoning whatever remained of his slacks. _“No one.”_

And damn if that didn’t _turn her on._

She followed, shimmying ungracefully from her trousers. She only had one leg out before he was wrapping it around his hip and burying himself to the hilt within her soaking warmth.

_“Fuck,”_ she cried, sobbing her pleasure into his shoulder—so loud it drowned their murderer’s tortured screams. Lucifer himself was keening into her neck, relentless in his pursuit to bring them to that glorious edge, as quickly as possible.

Because somewhere in the distance, sirens tolled.

“Sweet Chloe,” he smirked. “Won’t you come for me?”

So she did—she came with such ardency her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her bones shook, her teeth rattled—Lucifer following not long after, thrusting even as he emptied himself into her.

Oh... she was going to Hell, alright. But good thing she knew the Devil.

She found him in a lover, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk anymore guys. I have no excuse. I have no defense for this weirdness. Honestly, I'm just sat here side-eyeing myself so hard and going _the fuck did I just write???_ Though I did warn ya'll hahaha. The closer we get to May 8, the **more blank** my brain gets. I'm legit _paralyzed with excitement_ idek if it's funny anymore XD


End file.
